


Pull Over

by avesnongrata



Series: Maria/Natasha Ficlet Collection [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know something that might make the rest of the drive go faster...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over

At this time of night, there’s nothing but darkness in the rear view. Only one set of taillights shines up ahead of them, every so often vanishing over the crest of the next hill, and the circle of the headlights and the painted lines on the highway are the only other things in sight. Even the radio plays stagnant, dead-of-night songs, though neither of them is motivated enough to find a new station.

The next mile marker comes and goes: 246 miles left to go before the next checkpoint. They’re well over half way there, but the next several hours still seem impossibly long. Maria, to her credit, hasn’t yawned once, not even since the sun went down. Every so often, she reminds Natasha that it really is okay if she gets some sleep, but Natasha refuses every time. If Maria has to suffer through Middle of Nowhere, Whichever-State-They’re-in-Now, Natasha isn’t going to make her do it alone.

That doesn’t mean she isn’t bored as fuck.

“I know something that might make the rest of the drive go faster,” Natasha says casually, stealing a glance at Maria out of the corner of her eye.

The headlights of a westbound truck momentarily illuminate Maria’s crooked smile. “If it’s singing another rendition of Paradise by the Dashboard Light, I don’t think I have it in me.”

Natasha chuckles low in her throat and reaches across the center console to lay a hand on Maria’s thigh. “Not exactly what I had in mind.”

Maria’s eyebrow arches, but still her eyes remain locked straight ahead. “You really think it’s a good idea to distract me while I’m driving?”

“You can multitask, can’t you?” Natasha challenges, letting the slight pout she knows Maria can’t see color her voice as she works the button and fly of Maria’s jeans undone. She grins to herself when Maria instinctively sits up a little straighter and cants her hips to give her better access.

“This is a bad idea- _oh._ ” Maria’s argument gives way to a groan as Natasha slips her hand past the waistband of her underwear. She lets go of the wheel with her right hand in favor of resting it on the back of Natasha’s seat, and Natasha eagerly shifts closer.

The angle of her wrist isn’t exactly ideal, but Natasha can make it work for now. She cards her fingers teasingly through Maria’s short-trimmed pubic hair, noting with satisfaction the way Maria’s jaw tightens and her eyelids flutter momentarily. With a smirk, she slides her hand farther down Maria’s pants, and her fingers find her clit with practiced ease. Maria gasps at the touch, but after a few light strokes she starts to squirm uncomfortably.

Natasha quickly slips her fingers into her mouth to wet them, then tries again.

Maria’s breath hitches, then speeds up, but her eyes never leave the road ahead of them. Natasha studies her closely as she teases her clit to hardness under her fingertips, but hardly any of it shows on Maria’s face. As usual, Natasha’s cheeks begin to flush; watching Maria try to maintain her poker face never fails to turn her on absurdly quickly. It probably has something to do with all the months they’d spent sneaking around, back before they’d finally been able to admit that whatever was happening between them was more than just sex.

Another set of headlights flash past, just in time for Natasha to watch Maria’s mouth fall open. She moans softly at the sight and gives Maria just a bit more pressure, willing herself to keep the pace tantalizingly slow. It isn’t long before she has Maria practically panting behind the wheel.

“Nat, this is a bad idea,” Maria growls, her attention caught between the dark highway and the relentless brush of Natasha’s fingers.

“That’s what makes it fun.” The roughness in Natasha’s voice surprises both of them.

With a shake of her head and a groan of frustration, Maria takes Natasha by the wrist and eases her hand back out of her pants. “I should focus on getting us to the checkpoint in one piece.”

“Fucking responsible drivers,” Natasha grumbles halfheartedly. She shifts back into the middle of her seat and adjusts her seatbelt, pretending to sulk.

“You know,” Maria muses with a sly smile, “ _You’re_ not driving right now…”

A slow smile spreads across Natasha’s face. “That’s true. Are you sure I won’t distract you?” she teases.

“I think I’ll manage,” Maria says dryly.

That’s all the encouragement Natasha needs. She wastes no time propping a foot up on the dash, hiking her skirt up around her waist and tugging her underwear to one side. She’s being more indecent than is absolutely necessary, but then again she knows that her shamelessness turns Maria on just as much as Maria’s stoicism does her. She knows it’s going to drive Maria crazy to have to keep on driving while she touches herself in the passenger seat next to her.

Natasha shudders to find herself already slick and hot to the touch, though it comes as no surprise, and it takes very little effort to work two fingers inside herself. Her moan catches in the back of her throat at the sight of Maria’s grip tightening on the steering wheel, yet her eyes stay resolutely on the road.

_Perfect._

Natasha pumps her fingers a few more times, just to make sure they’re good and wet before she glides them over her clit. She keeps watching Maria’s face as she falls into a steady rhythm. Her brow knits just a little bit more each time Natasha lets a sigh or a moan slip past her lips, but she doesn’t let herself look. Natasha lets her head fall back against her seat, her fingers working her clit a little faster, but Maria only furtively wets her lips and pushes the speedometer ever closer to triple digits. Natasha’s hips buck as she edges herself towards her orgasm, until finally, _finally_ , Maria steals a glance.

“Fuck, Maria, pull over!” Natasha gasps.

Maria doesn’t need to be told twice. Gravel flies as the car swerves onto the shoulder, and Natasha barely gives Maria enough time to put the damned thing in park before she straddles her lap and kisses her hard, gracelessly guiding her hand between her thighs. Natasha cries out as Maria slips two fingers inside her and drives her, gasping and shaking, through her orgasm.

When Natasha finally collapses against her, Maria laughs and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“So much for not getting distracted.”


End file.
